Firsts
by Sunnystar-12
Summary: The old gang (Sirius, Lily, James, etc...) have just started Hogwarts. Voldemort has spies that notice James' and Lily's extraordinary powers and decides to keep a close watch on them. Follows L + James through their first year and first encounter with Vo


Authors note ~ Just thought I'd let you know I think this beginning kind of sucks. I promise the next few chapters will be better !  
  
Firsts  
  
*Chapter One  
  
"Black, Sirius," A stern voice said. James knew his best friend had been waiting for this moment for as long as he could remember. He waited in anticipation, wondering what it was like to be under that hat. It wasn't long before the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" A table to the left started to cheer. Sirius walked proudly towards the table and sat down. He caught James' eye and showed him that he was saving a seat right next to him. James hoped that he would be able to sit in that seat very quickly. He knew his turn was still a little in the distance. James examined each first year as they put the hat on. He began to try and guess what house the hat was going to put people in. He guessed wrong for Callahan, Mark and Garden, Violet. Violet Garden. Wouldn't that be a weird name to grow up with. James guessed what house Evans, Lily was going to be put into . At first impression, she seemed to be the Ravenclaw type. Then he noticed how she held her head up high with bravery as she sat down on the stool and placed they hat over her head. James decided she would be a Gryffindor, along with Sirius, and hopefully himself. James didn't pay much to the rest of the sorting, he was too busy watching Sirius and the girl talk to each other from across the table. After a few minutes, Sirius pointed at James and smiled at him. The girl also looked at James and smiled brightly.  
  
"Hi," she mouthed.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Potter, James." He quickly stopped his introduction to the girl and walked up to the stool. He hoped that he had that same look of bravery on his face as the girl had. James felt the hat being placed over his head. It was silent for a moment, but then he heard the mysterious hat talking to him.  
  
"You're a bright one."  
  
"Um, thanks?" James communicated with the hat.  
  
"Modest too. Also quite courageous. You get along with just about everyone not don't you?  
  
Quite the charmer I see. Any house would really fit you well. I sense you will use your bravery wisely, best be Gryffindor!" James heard the hat call out to the Great Hall. He very happily took a seat next to Sirius, and across from the girl that he had kind of already met.  
  
"Hello again." The girl said. "My name is Lily Evans."  
  
"Hey. I'm James Potter." James noticed the girl had bright green eyes and a smooth, charming voice. He was glad she chose to sit by Sirius. Their conversation was cut short by Dumbledore.  
  
"I have a few announcements to make. First, I would like to welcome our first years. I hope they will enjoy their upcoming years here. There is a list of the rules posted in each of your common rooms. If you would take a minute to read them, it would be greatly appreciated. If you have any further question, please ask the head of you house. With that, I will allow the feast to begin."  
  
Lily didn't know how exactly she expected the food to be served, but she was definitely surprised when it magically appeared on her plate. Her surprise showed on her face. James and Sirius quickly caught each others eyes. They had learned to read what the other was saying by their eyes over the past few years. They clearly read "muggle-born". James decided to start conversation up again.  
  
"So, Lily. I take it you're a muggle-born?" James asked.  
  
"What gave me away?" She asked calmly.  
  
"The food." Sirius stated plainly.  
  
"What are you guys? I mean, muggle, pure, or half-and-half."  
  
"Both of my parents were magical." James said.  
  
"My mum was muggle, but my dad was a wizard." They talked about their families for awhile until a question popped into Lily's mind.  
  
"How long have you guys known each other?" Lily asked. Sirius chuckled.  
  
"Pretty much forever. Funny story actually," Sirius paused, "Do you want to tell it, James?"  
  
"That's OK pal. I'm pretty hungry. Go right ahead." Lily giggled.  
  
"Spill Sirius." She was getting along with her new friends just fine.  
  
"Well, you already know that my dad was a wizard and my mom wasn't. My dad  
  
didn't tell my mom he was a wizard until after she was pregnant with me. He  
  
thought it might be smart to tell her that their child had a big chance of being a  
  
wizard."  
  
"Not to be rude or anything, but what does this have to do with you and James  
  
meeting?" Lily asked.  
  
"Patience, is a virtue." James teased. "He'll get there, give it time." Lily would've  
  
told James to shove it, but she decided to "shove it" herself. She took a roll and  
  
stuffed it into his mouth. Sirius snickered. James looked astonished, but he  
  
recovered. Lily innocently pretended that she hadn't done a thing.  
  
"You were saying Sirius?"  
  
"Mom felt she couldn't trust dad anymore, so she filed for divorce. James' aunt, she's a squib," James quickly explained to Lily that a squib was someone who was born into a magical family, but had no magical powers.  
  
"As I was saying before I was interrupted." Sirius joked. James stuck his tongue  
  
out at him. "James' aunt happened to be my Dad's lawyer for the divorce trial. My dad wanted custody of me, but so did my mom. They had to do it in some Muggle and Wizard court. Dad wanted me because he thought I should be raised in a magical home if I was going to be a wizard. Mom didn't want me to be a wizard. My dad gained custody of me. Here's where the story gets interesting. James' Aunt and my dad got a little cozy with each other while working on his case. They started dating. James was with his Aunt at the time because his parents were away on business. While they were supposedly working on the case, James and I played together. We got to be good playmates. My dad thought that James and I playing together would be a good excuse to keep seeing James' Aunt. While their relationship grew, James and I became friends. We used to be able to scare them to death." Lily was quite interested in James' and Sirius' history, and wanted to hear how they scared their relatives to death, but was stopped by Dumbledore's announcement.  
  
"Everyone to your common rooms please." Lily, James, and Sirius followed the rest of the Gryffindors up to their new common room.  
  
"Hey Lily, once you get settled in, meet us back down in the common room, k?"  
  
"OK!" She said excitedly. Lily was glad she had made friends already. They seemed pretty cool too. Now was the hard part. Lily never had problems making friends with boys, but girls were a different story. Lily had to face her new roommates. When she walked into her room, she saw five other girls. They were all already busy unpacking and claiming beds. None of them seemed to notice Lily. She noticed that there was another empty bed next to her own. Lily wondered where the other girl was. She'd find out eventually. Lily unpacked quickly and almost got out of her dorm room without being noticed, when she heard a girls voice.  
  
"Hey!" Lily turned around to see a girl that was short, even compared to Lily. She had short brown hair with matching brown eyes and a tan complexion. "Aren't you that girl who sat by James and Sirius?" Lily didn't particularly enjoyed being called "that girl", but kept her temper in check.  
  
"Yes, I sat by James and Sirius. I'm Lily, Lily Evans," she replied.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Samantha Vine. Just call me Sam though. It looks like I'm in the bed next to yours."  
  
"Looks that way, doesn't it?" Lily smiled. "Why do you ask about James and Sirius?"  
  
"Oh, no real reason. I heard a bunch of girls saying that they were really cute, nice, funny, easygoing, all that stuff. I just wondered if it was true." Sam replied.  
  
"Well, they are pretty nice. Definitely funny. Why don't you come with me and meet them?" Lily suggested.  
  
"Really?" Samantha's eyes got big. "That would be great!"  
  
"I'm supposed to meet them in the common room. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I brought you with me." Lily and Samantha walked down to the common room. Lily was looking for James and Sirius. Sam spotted them before her and pointed them out. They were sitting in the middle of a group of people, telling a story of some sort. Sirius saw Lily and smiled at her, but continued talking. He nudged James in the ribs and jerked his eyes towards Lily. James made eye contact with Lily. Lily knew exactly what James wanted her and Samantha to do without him saying a word.  
  
"Samantha?"  
  
"Yeah Lily?"  
  
"James wants us to surprise Sirius. Got any ideas?"  
  
"How do you know he wants us to surprise Sirius?" Samantha asked Lily.  
  
"James told me," Lily replied.  
  
"Whatever." Sam said. "Is Sirius ticklish?"  
  
"I haven't known him that long. Let me ask James." Lily looked up, searching for James' eyes. Within seconds he had looked up, meeting her face again. James knew exactly what Lily was asking him without words. He silently told Lily that Sirius was very ticklish in the rib cage and under the knees. James and Lily developed a plan of action while Samantha starred at Lily with wonder. Sirius was still telling his story.  
  
"OK Sam, here's what we're gonna do," She paused. "I'm going to walk through the crowd and interrupt Sirius from his story. He'll be distracted for a few seconds. Then, Sirius is going to become the victim of a tickle attack." Samantha snickered at this.  
  
"Where's he ticklish?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Ribs and knees. Ready?" Sam nodded her head. Lily found James' eyes and told him she was going in. She walked confidently through the crowd, trying to ignore the stares people were giving her. How dare she just walk in front of everybody?  
  
"Hey Sirius," Lily said seductively. She pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey, Lily." Sirius recovered smoothly. Was Lily trying to pull moves on him in front of all these people?  
  
"Whatcha doing?" Lily asked sweetly. She could see James and Sam sneaking up behind Sirius.  
  
"Nut-nutin," Sirius stuttered. Lily was now less than a millimeter away from him. "I'm actually telling a-" Sirius got cut off and started chuckling like a mad-man. Their plan had worked. Before they knew it, Sirius was on the floor rolling with laughter. Other people were starting to catch the giggles also. It was all very strange. James and Lily left Sirius alone for a few minutes and found each other.  
  
"Want to try something with me Lily?"  
  
"Sure." She replied. "What?"  
  
"Got your wand?" Lily nodded. "Say "tiffilus ruckus" on three." Lily got her wand ready. This would be the first spell she ever cast and she didn't even know what she was supposed to be doing. "One- two-three." James and Lily both said the spell. Lily waited for the effect. Suddenly, everyone within ten feet of them was wearing a pink, short, ruffly dress. It was pretty amusing to watch. Samantha was lucky and the spell hadn't been cast on her, but Sirius wasn't so lucky. James grabbed Sirius and Lily grabbed Samantha. They ran up to the boys dormitories, laughing their heads off. Once they calmed down, they began to become more human again.  
  
"What's your friends name Lily?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Sirius and James, this is Samantha. Samantha is one of my roommates."  
  
"Hey Sam. Mind if I call you that? I like giving people nicknames."  
  
"Don't mind at all. Actually, I prefer it."  
  
"Hey! I don't have a nickname!" James pouted.  
  
"Sorry, Jamsie."  
  
"I don't think I like that one very much." James replied.  
  
"Sorry, that's the way the cookie crumbles. What about me Sirius?" Lily asked. Sirius thought for a few minutes.  
  
"You can be Tiger Lily!"  
  
"Why does she get the good one?" James whined, jokingly. Sirius didn't answer.  
  
"So, Sam, what type of family are you from?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'm a half and half." She replied.  
  
"Me too!" Sirius said. Sirius and Sam seemed to get along well and continued talking to each other for awhile. This left Lily and James to talk. They talked about a few things, when James brought up their non- existent conversation.  
  
"Did you notice how we were able to communicate with our eyes?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was really freaky, wasn't it?" Lily replied.  
  
"I wonder why we can do it.Sirius and I can too, but we've known each other for years and usually know what the other is thinking anyway." James pondered. Lily didn't say anything. James could hear Sam and Sirius still talking quietly, but couldn't see them. He realized that is was very late and Lily had fallen asleep.  
  
"Hey, Sirius?" Samantha and Sirius seemed to have forgotten that James and Lily were still in the room.  
  
"Yeah?" Sirius responded.  
  
"I think Lily fell asleep." Sirius chuckled.  
  
"We should be getting back to our dorm. We're lucky that no one has come into your dorm yet." Samantha entered their conversation.  
  
"Should we wake Lily up?" Sirius asked. James thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Naw, I'll carry her up to her room." James volunteered. Sam and Sirius were both a little surprised. James picked Lily's frail body up and noticed how light she was. Sam led the way up to her dorm and James followed. Some people in the common room gave them strange looks, wondering why the boy was carrying the red-headed girl. When they reached the dorm, James gently put Lily onto her bed. No other girls were in their dorm yet. It seemed almost everyone was still in the common room.  
  
"Thanks for bringing her up James." Samantha said.  
  
"No problem. See you tomorrow." James replied. "Night Sam, if Lily wakes up, tell her I said good night."  
  
"K, night James." James silently left the room and went back to his own.  
  
"Let's go back to the common room." Sirius said. "It seems the party is down there." James agreed and they went back to the common room. They both had to admit, it wasn't as much fun without Sam and Lily. Somehow, the two boys had already become widely known, just for their few minutes in the spotlight of the common room. The night went by quickly. The boys could clearly see, they were in for the time of their lives.  
  
"My lord, they seem powerful."  
  
"Powerful? No one is powerful compared to me!"  
  
"Yes master. They haven't even began classes yet and can already do third year transfiguration." The voice said lightly.  
  
"What?!?! Impossible. How many?"  
  
"Two master."  
  
"Watch them carefully. Tell me if they show any other tremendous strengths."  
  
"Yes Master." 


End file.
